gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario: Color Splash
Paper Mario: Color Splash (also known as Paper Mario: Sticker Star 2) is one big kick to the dicks of the Paper Mario fanbase. Totally Legit Development History After Paper Mario: Sticker Star was met with near universal hatred, it seemed like a smart decision make a new game in the style of the first two, but Shigeru "Dream Crusher" Miyamoto was all like "Nah, clearly people want a sequel to a game everyone hates." And then Color Splash was born! The comments Taken from the comment section of GameXplain's upload of the 'trailer', the community have given it a 1:4 like:dislike ratio and the comments are what we're feeling right now: "Rip Paper Mario. 2001-2007﻿" "Mario's partner is a fucking paint bucket with eyes﻿ " "TAKE A FUCKING HINT NINTENDO.﻿" "It's just Sticker Star with a new coat of paint." "Nintendo should just name this game what it really is. Paper Mario: A Big Middle Finger To Long Time Fans.﻿" "How do you fuck up a franchise this bad﻿" "Paper Mario: Nuts and Bolts﻿" Kersti 2.0: Bucket Edition The only character to get past Miyamoto's "no original characters" policy was Kersti, an inexplicably floating crown with eyes, and in Color Splash, the only original character we've seen so far is an inexplicably floating bucket with eyes. This floating, Kersti-like bucket is currently unnamed, but the lovely people over at the Color Splash Gamefaqs board were kind enough to supply a list of possible names, such as: *Ketbuc *Charlie *Bucket Boy *Bucket Bob *Kersti Bucket Form *And my personal name for him: Mr. Bucket. Toads, Toads everywhere. One common complaint people had with Sticker Star was the sheer lack of original characters and the sheer volume of Toads. So, it would seem like a good idea to ditch the whole "no original characters" thing and bring in some other NPCs, right? NOPE! The Toads are in full force in this game, and they even reused the whole "fuckton of Toads come out of a thing like sheets of paper" joke from Sticker Star! BAT WHATTA BOUT BOWZA!?!? Some people are theorizing that Bowser might not be the main villain, because we haven't seen any Goombas, but only Shy Guys and Koopas. Those people are wrong. Even ignoring the fact that Bowser is king of the Koopas, so having Koopas as enemies is actually proof of him being the villain instead of proof against him being the villain. Shy Guys have been shown to be a part of Bowser's army. hell, the first Paper Mario game had an entire Chapter full of them, and Bowser was the villain of that game. (Also, do you really think that Miyamoto would let his precious waifu be anything but the main villain of the game?) Wow, nice graphics! This game actually looks pretty pretty. If you ignore those obnoxious white outlines. Gallery of dissapointment maxresdefault-1.jpg|The typical reaction Miyamoto Paper Mario.png|Miyamoto's thought process that lead to this game and Sticker Star. Trivia *Mr. Bucket actually first appeared in the first Paper Mario game during Chapter 7 when the mayor of Shiver City gives him to Mario to fight Zombies and Nazis and shit. (That is the plot to Paper Mario, right?) *This game will suck. Category:Abominations Category:Games Category:Mario Category:What in the literal fuck is this shit Category:Kill it with Fire Category:Game nobody asked for